


Early Mornings

by KFawkes



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Cute Ending, F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 2, No Shepard without Vakarian, Paragon Commander Shepard, Turians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Hi! A prompt from tumblr, go figure :)





	Early Mornings

_Knock knock knock_

_Who... what the hell. Maybe... maybe they will go away... Yeah... Anyone that values their life wouldn’t be here this early._

_Knock knock knock_

“Damn it.” Shepard huffed pulling the pillow off her head with force slamming it into the empty space beside her. She opened her eyes, blinking slowly as she stare up at the open space passing above. Sliding her eyes to the clock beside the bed she read 0448. 

With a sigh she slid from the covers in a lazy walk toward the door hearing the steady knock in threes once more. “Alright, alright, I'm up! Someone better be dying or the ship better be on fire-” She lazily pushed a fist into the red hologram lock in the middle of the door, her other hand rummaging through her bedhead using her fingers to comb through her red hair. 

The mechanical buzzed sliding the doors to there respective sides and she saw just who decided to bother her before 8 on a weekend. Garrus... He was standing tall with his back towards the door and she could see he was fidgeting with his hands anxiously. He wasn’t in his usual large bulky armor, but he still looked just as large and broad shouldered. Garrus didn’t turn to face her, he only cleared his throat and continued staring forward. Tucking a strand of red behind her ear, she had a gut feeling that he had something to say. And she had a pretty good idea on what it was about... 

“Garrus? Is... everything okay?” Her voice broke as she said his name having been the first time she spoke since the evening before. 

She was nervous because this was the first time he’d spoken to her since their little visit to the Citadel the other day. Since she stopped him from collecting the debt he thought he owed his dead squad. After she cleared her throat and licked her lips, she crossed her arms at her bust stepping closer to him with brow furrowed. 

“Shepard, I know it’s early but... I, well. I just have to say this. Before I lose my nerve.” He leaned his head forward, but still didn’t turn to face her. “After you stopped me the other day... I was just so damn angry. I’d been looking for Sidonis for so long and you just... Well, you did what you always do and you saved him.” He heard her protest so he turned around finally to face her, not speaking but his eyes asking her to please just listen. 

She leaned back into a heel as she pulled one hand to her mouth covering it, biting her lip offering the silence he requested. After a second he nodded and continued.

“I thought at first that maybe you did it because that’s just who you are. Because you’re this... pinnacle of morality and virtue. That an unarmed civilian was more important than your best friend...” Garrus stopped for a moment with mandibles pulled in tight, he could see that part upset her but he continued strong, his subvocal purring softly. “But the more I thought about what you did, the more I realized why you did it.”

Garrus stepped closer to her, not breaking his eye contact. Afraid that if he did he would lose his footing and go spiraling into the atmosphere. “A whole hell of a lot happened after you died, Shepard. Some things I wish I could take back... I’m not necessarily proud of all of the choices I’ve made. A lot of them have been rash, impatient... and I was about to add another one to that list. I thought I had lost everyone. Every friend I’d made on Omega was dead. You were dead...” 

As he stepped even closer she felt her heart drop to the pits of her stomach, his subvocal’s growling lightly causing her breath to quicken. “But I didn’t lose everyone. I didn’t lose myself, and I didn’t lose you. I owe... everything to you. I realized... just now actually as I was laying there. It just all made perfect sense. You didn’t choose Sidonis. You chose me.” 

Jane pulled her lip in biting it lightly as she thought on the clarity his words brought. He wasn’t wrong... She had feelings for him and the last thing she wanted was for him to go and do something he couldn’t take back. She knew if he killed Sidonis that would mean vengeance won and she wasn’t about to lose him to that kind of darkness. Jane didn’t want him to be haunted by that decision for the rest of his life. She wanted his conscious to be clear and she knew that if he pulled that trigger, he’d have lost himself. 

“I don’t want to be presumptuous, Shepard. But... is...” He slid a taloned hand to her cheek lightly running his fingers over her freckles.

She felt her heart pounding a mile a minute as she look up at him. Garrus stood over a foot taller and she could smell his skin and see textures of his carapace she hadn’t been able to before. “Is what?” She breathed out lightly. 

“Is this... Did taking a rocket to the face make me insane or is there something here?” He slid his taloned thumb across her chin lightly. 

“You may be insane, Garrus, but... I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel something for you.” She leaned slightly into his hand as a ripple of chills ran through her. 

“Oh! Well, uh, I’m... glad. This would have been really uncomfortable if you’d of said no.” His voice was full of surprise but shifted easily to a soft laugh as he held her face tenderly between his hands. 

After a second she stood on her toes as he leaned down to kiss her. Hoping he’d done it properly, he was quite nervous considering he’d only seen it on vids. He felt her nimble fingers slide to his neck pulling him deeper into their embrace. Clearly he had done something right. After a moment their mouths parted and they both stood momentarily with eyes closed in a blissful silence. 

Shepard slid her emerald eyes open and smiled widely up at him. “I wanna do that again.” Her voice was small, and she continued with a quiet laugh. “Can we do that again?”

Garrus leaned down kissing her once more, but after a moment he stopped rather abruptly pulling his head back slightly. He still held her face between both of his hands as he spoke, noticing the confusion spread across her eyes and face. 

“Shepard, I’ve got to ask...” He leaned close to her ear and spoke teasingly in a whisper. “Where are your pants?”

She pulled back quickly looking down at her bare legs. Noticing only now that she had been in her underwear and an oversized N7 tee all along. Her face turned a bright shade of pink as she stumbled back pressing the green button of her door. “Uh, Garrus. I... We will pick this back up... Later. If you want. Cause. I want to... that. Alright... Uh...” She stepped backwards through the door, pulling down at her shirt lightly with a bashful smile as it shut in front of her. 

She turned around and leaned back onto door with her face buried in her hands. Laughing quietly as she shake her head side to side in slight embarrassment and excitement. Her stomach swarming with butterflies ticking about crazily. Walking to her fish tank with a smile she pressed the big red button and whispered. “Wow.”


End file.
